


douse yourself in gasoline harder baby

by theophilus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theophilus/pseuds/theophilus
Summary: Taekwoon is a good boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have no explanation for this. 
> 
> other than how I saw that one clip in elysium DVD where Hyuk just throws Taek to the ground and I just wanted a fic where Taek get's annihilated so here it is. anyway i love bottom leo pls let me live

Five hours. 

Taekwoon uncrosses and crosses his legs for the third time within the same minute. Unbeknownst to the rest of the members, yet indefinitely caught in Sanghyuk's peripheral vision. As the interview presses on, Taekwoon shifts his weight against his seating once again, the back of his neck forming beads of sweat that Sanghyuk can see from where he stands. Fire dances behind Sanghyuk's eyes, trained at the smooth pale nape of Taekwoon's neck, at the lines that drip down down down into the collar of his dress shirt. Taekwoon is never the best at hiding it, but he tries so hard and that's what Sanghyuk likes best. 

Eight hours. 

Sanghyuk is wedged between Taekwoon and Wonshik at the back of the van, his jacket draped over his knees. On his right, Wonshik has passed out immediately as they hit the road, earphones blasting anything from Big Sean to Twice's TT – and they all hear it. The snoring, not the music. Jaehwan and Hongbin from the second row are arguing over the rise of the sneaker industries and on which one makes the most money, as Hakyeon quietly briefs with Kkomae at the front seat. 

Taekwoon tucks his head into the crook of Sanghyuk's neck, wrapping his long fingers gently around his forearm. Sanghyuk's response is to drape his jacket over both of their knees, letting his hand slip underneath the black down to rest a hand against Taekwoon's upper thigh. Taekwoon makes a soft noise at the back of his throat, muffled against Sanghyuk's sweater as he once again shifts his weight against the leather seating. 

"I didn't catch that," Sanghyuk mutters as he slides his fingers higher up against the tense muscles of Taekwoon's thigh. The response is another noise, louder this time, breathier – Taekwoon's fingernails dig deeper into Sanghyuk's arm as a palm is pressed against his clothed erection. Taekwoon squirms, knees bumping against Sanghyuk's, unconciously lifting his hips to rut up against the pressure. Sanghyuk presses down harder, keeping Taekwoon's hips glued to the leather seat, "control yourself." 

"Please," Taekwoon whispers, forehead pressing hard against Sanghyuk's shoulder. But he's sure Taekwoon should know by know, that this doesn't come easy, and it never does. The rest of the car is torturous, for Taekwoon that is, because Sanghyuk can watch him squirm like this forever. 

Twelve hours. 

"Have you been good today?" Sanghyuk asks, just like how he asks every day. Taekwoon is in position: on his knees with his hands behind his back, his clothes long gone and folded neatly on Sanghyuk's bed. (Their excuse for not going to dinner with the others being how they were "too tired" to go.) From here Sanghyuk can see the raw red marks along Taekwoon's torso, dotted purplish bruises along his collarbone, against the smooth of his stomach, not completely healed from his last sessions. 

"Yes," Taekwoon says - his voice breathy, high pitched and needy like he always is. He shifts his weight from one knee to the other but he doesn't beg yet: It's too early for that. 

Sanghyuk slaps him across the face, hard. "Yes, who?" 

"Yes-Yes Sir," Taekwoon gasps, head still turned to the side. His dark hair rains across his cheek in a soft wave, a kiss against the pink that blooms into his skin. His eyes are dilated, his swollen cock pressed against his stomach, already dripping with precum. Sanghyuk is sure Taekwoon does this on purpose, breaks the rules for punishments and takes them again and again until he can’t anymore. Taekwoon is like that, he loves to push his boundaries to the fullest. 

Sanghyuk crouches, still fully clothed, and tilts Taekwoon's chin to face him with gentle fingers. Taekwoon has bitten his lip raw, almost drawing blood against the lipstick he has half chewed off. He whimpers, a soft exhale of breath underneath his panting, makeup smudged eyes brimming with tears. Taekwoon doesn't always cry this quickly during these sessions, but Sanghyuk figures he’s near reached his limits. Twelve hours is a long time, Sanghyuk supposes. 

"You did so well today," Sanghyuk coos, pressing his thumb against Taekwoon's plush bottom lip, dragging it across ever so slowly and oh- Taekwoon's moan. It's a long guttural noise that drags out of him like a snake crawling out of his stomach. Sanghyuk lets out a sigh as he pushes his thumb into Taekwoon's open mouth, a flower blooms from behind his hips, up into his growing erection. Taekwoon takes everything so well, accepts everything from pain to pleasure so pliantly, an open well ready to be filled to the brim. 

"Such a good boy," Sanghyuk presses further into Taekwoon's mouth, pressed against Taekwoon's tongue, "good, just like that." 

Taekwoon's eyes practically roll back into his head, fingers scrambling to purchase behind his back, his chest heaving hard. He loves this, being praised, being told he's been good, confirmation that he's being used well. 

"Can you take my cock today?" Sanghyuk slips out his thumb, slick with a line of saliva that travels from the tip of his nail to Taekwoon's bottom lip, "can you be good and take me in your mouth?" 

"Yes, Sir," Taekwoon mumbles, stumbling over his words, eyes hooded and flickering down to Sanghyuk's crotch, "I can be good I promise, Sir, I will." 

Sanghyuk pulls his jeans down to his ankles within seconds, his cock now fully erect and straining against his briefs, before shedding those too. Taekwoon lets out a soft whine, wriggling for a taste, but he knows he has to wait. He watches, sweat starting to drip down the sharp lines of his neck, sleek and pink tongue sliding endlessly against his lips. 

"Open up," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon obeys immediately, jaw held open wide and expectant. “Good boy.” Taekwoon gasps softly, cock twitching, as Sanghyuk presses in. Sanghyuk groans at the sight of his length slowly sliding past Taekwoon’s pink lips, disappearing past a wet gate of hot breath and the flat of Taekwoon’s tongue against the underside of his cock. Taekwoon holds back a gag as Sanghyuk bottoms out, hitting the back of his throat. 

“Breathe in, that’s it,” Sanghyuk’s fingers curl into the darkness of Taekwoon’s hair, held fast at the back of his head, “say thank you, Sir.” 

Taekwoon moans, a garbled choke of words, tongue pressing up harder into Sanghyuk’s cock in an attempt for words. “Good, very good,” and then Sanghyuk starts to move, slowly at first, a hollow choking noise sounding every time he hits the back of Taekwoon’s throat. Taekwoon keeps his hands behind his back, his eyes wide, tears spilling out from the corners as Sanghyuk picks up his pace. Taekwoon never forgets to breathe through his nose, as Sanghyuk’s grip against his hair harder, thrusts harder into his open mouth. 

“Bed,” Sanghyuk says, as he pulls all the way out with a slick wet pop, and Taekwoon is on his feet, legs shaking, and begins to crawl onto the mattress. “Bent over.” 

Sanghyuk watches as Taekwoon complies obediently, sandwiching his cock between his body and the plush dark blue down blankets underneath. He marvels the curve of his ass, smooth and pale, a contrast against the black plug that’s wedged between his cheeks. 

“How long has it been, Baby?” Sanghyuk asks, pressing a finger against the base of the plug – Taekwoon quivers, letting out a long whine, his knees shaking. Sanghyuk presses harder into the plug, pushing it deeper inside, “How long.” 

“Twelve twelve twelve,” Taekwoon sobs, his toes curling against the carpeted floor, “oh please Sir, please –” 

“I don’t know,” Sanghyuk grins, and he begins circling his finger – twisting and turning the plug around, “you misbehaved earlier didn’t you? Didn’t address me didn’t you?” 

“I’m sorry,” Taekwoon nearly yells, the ring of muscles around the plug clenching and unclenching around it, “I was bad I’m sorry, Sir.” 

Sanghyuk finds the more he teases Taekwoon, the more easily he obeys, so desperate for anything. He loves it when Taekwoon is like this. “Then what will you do to be good?” 

“I promise to address you, Sir,” Taekwoon sobs, muffling into screams against the sheets as Sanghyuk slowly pushes and pulls the plug in shallow pulses. 

“Do you want my cock in you?” Sanghyuk asks, “will you be a good boy and take it?” 

“Yes Sir, yes yes yes,” Taekwoon is crying, tears dripping down his cheeks in a steady stream, “I can take it Sir, I can I can.” 

“Good,” Sanghyuk crosses to his sock drawer where he keeps his lube, watching as Taekwoon twitches at the sound of the popping cap. “Look at me.” 

Taekwoon lifts his chin, his mouth hanging open as Sanghyuk slicks the lube onto his cock, slowly sliding his fingers against his erection with long slow strokes. Sanghyuk reaches and slowly pulls out the plug, still damp from the lube that was used to push it in. Taekwoon's body clenches and gapes at the empty space where it had been for hours. 

"Open yourself up for me, Baby," Sanghyuk says. Taekwoon reaches back with both hands, whimpering as he holds his cheeks open for him. "Yes, like that." 

"Thank you, Sir," Taekwoon chokes, as Sanghyuk plunges in, "thank you thank you oh-" 

Taekwoon's words trail off into a wail as Sanghyuk drags his fingernails down the small of his back, digging pink lines into the curves of his back. Sanghyuk grits through his teeth, thrusting deep and hard, fingernails digging harder and harder to break the skin. Taekwoon's fingers lose grip on himself and tangle into Sanghyuk's bed sheets, toes curling and unfurling as it ruts his cock against the mattress. 

"You like being a good for me, don't you?" Sanghyuk grips onto Taekwoon's hair, coated with sweat and sticky against his skin, and pulls back until he can see Taekwoon's wild tear filled eyes. 

"Y-yes Sir," Taekwoon gasps, his back arching back, the curls in his hair like tendrils against his cheeks. He looks perfect like this – bruised and so well used, soft and so eager to please. Sanghyuk bites into his shoulder, aiming until he finds at spot that makes Taekwoon scream – and he does. Taekwoon convulses as Sanghyuk breaks the skin into his shoulder, fingers dragging down his back, trying so hard not to come. 

"Can I come Sir, please please oh God-" Taekwoon moans, the sheets are damp with precum under his cock. Sanghyuk can barely hold on himself as the pressure in his abdomen builds at each thrust. 

"Come," Sanghyuk says against his shoulder, and Taekwoon does – all over the duvet of his mattress, his lips a swollen red parted in a silent scream, trembling under the pleasure. Sanghyuk doesn't stop there – he continues in the same relentless rhythm, his tongue lapping at the bruising bite mark in Taekwoon's skin as he reaches his climax. 

"Thank you, Sir," Taekwoon says, voice worn and hoarse from strain, when Sanghyuk comes inside, filling him up just how he likes it, "thank you." 

Sanghyuk pulls out and watches his come drip slowly out of Taekwoon in a thick stream, the room silent save for their ragged breathing. He kisses Taekwoon at the top of his head, "Good boy." And Taekwoon loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> add your local filth lord @bean_prince on twitter for more!! someone talk to me about those japan fansign pics bc I have a lot of feelings.
> 
>  
> 
> ★
> 
> bean-p
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bean_prince) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/bean-prince)


End file.
